Robyn Miller
|occupation=Student nurse (2013) Band 5 staff nurse (2013-) |placeofwork=Emergency Department, Holby General Hospital (2013-) |relatives=Max Walker (step-brother) Greta Miller (step-mother)}} Robyn Miller (born April/May 1992)http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b03xkqm4; Upon being brought into the ED as a patient, Dixie stated that Robyn's age was 21. This episode aired on 1 March 2014, making her date of birth either 1992 or 1993. However, in the series 30 episode "Survivors", Robyn describes herself as a bull based on her star sign which is the animal of Taurus, making her birthday between 19 April and 20 May. Combined with earlier information given about her age, her date of birth must be between 19 April and 20 May 1992. is a staff nurse who currently works in the Emergency Department of Holby General Hospital. She started working at the ED as a student nurse alongside three others in January 2013. She was eventually one of two who were offered the permanent position as a staff nurse, and had her first shift in May. Early life She's the oldest of four siblings and also volunteered to care for her nan as a teenager, and grew up knowing she wanted to be a nurse. People had always told Robyn that she was a 'born nurse'. She is the step sister of Max Walker, a porter in the ED. Time in the Emergency Department (2013-) When she was training at the ED in early 2013 alongside Jamie Collier, Ally Hunter and Aoife O'Reilly, Linda Andrews was her mentor. In March, she took a day skiving off work at an amusement park with Fran, an old friend, but whilst they were on the ghost train, an intoxicated man tampered with the tracks, unintentionally causing a crash. When she went to the ED with Fran, she tried to remain undercover whilst she was being treated. In April, Robyn, Jamie and Aofie had their interviews for the two available permanent staff positions in the ED. Jamie and Robyn were offered the jobs, and had their first shifts in May. In August, Robyn secretly contacted Global Asylum to seek help for Ramin Tehrani, a patient who had gained access to the UK illegally but faced execution if he went home due to the fact he was gay. A woman from the organisation arrived, only to throw a packet of fake blood at Robyn and tie herself to the door of Zoe's office, where Ramin and Jamie were locked in. Eventually the situation became under control, and Fletch spoke to Robyn at the end of the day, at which point she admitted that it was her fault that the organisation were called, not Jamie's. This ultimately saved his job. Later in 2013, Tom and Sam's relationship strengthened, and he planned to propose to her. However, Robyn leaked the proposal plans throughout the hospital. Nevertheless, Sam and Tom ended up getting married in December, just before leaving the ED. in her house.]] In March 2014, Robyn discovered an intruder in her home, and impaled her foot on a rake after chasing him into her neighbour's garden. He came back to help her, and said his name was Nigel. When she was taken into the ED by Jeff and Dixie, "Nigel" stayed with her, but when he got a phonecall, he left the room where Robyn was being treated and accidentally left his wallet on the seat next to her. Inside, she found an NMC (Nursing & Midwifery Council) card, which had his real name, Ben Chiltern. Upon letting him explain why he was in her house, he said that he had nowhere to stay, so stole a key off of his dad to one of his owned apartments. By coincidence, Robyn had been renting the house owned by his father to which he had the key. He then revealed that he had been staying in her loft for a couple of days until he got an interview, which was that day. Eventually, he chose to stay with Robyn instead of going to the interview as he felt bad for her. She later asked Rita to consider recommending Ben for a position as another nurse in the ED, but she said there wasn't much she could do, as at this point she was only a band 5 nurse. She did say that she would talk to Tess in the morning about it. Robyn then invited Ben to stay with her and Max in Jamie's old room, at which point he received the nickname "Lofty", one which Rita had referenced to Robyn earlier as a joke. The following month, Robyn hosted a party at their house, but Ash's daughter Ella had an allergic reaction to some ketamine there. When she was admitted to the ED, Robyn tried to avoid Ash knowing that he would blame her if he knew she got ill at Robyn's party. In September, Connie got annoyed with Robyn when she discovered that she put false information into a patient's allergy notes. However, later that day Charlie sent Robyn and Ethan to assist at the scene of a wedding disaster where a floor gave way. In January 2015, Robyn decided that she needed to be more helpful and set up a food bank. A month later, a computer hacker tried to make others happy by giving out stolen money to people. When he was admitted to the ED following a fall, Robyn inadvertently spread a virus from his memory stick to the hospital's computer system. On Valentine's Day, she sent an anonymous card to Lofty. In August, Robyn once again divulged proposal information about Max and Zoe as she had done with Sam and Tom two years before. It wasn't not long before the whole ED found out, but Zoe and Max didn't seem bothered by it. At their wedding in late August after a fire breaks out, Robyn, Ethan, Lofty and Big Mac attempted to put out the fire. Just before Christmas that same year, Robyn and Lofty both prepared to apply for a band 6 nursing position, unaware that the other was applying. When she discovered that they would be competing for it, she decided not to apply. In April 2016, Robyn assisted Ethan in treating a young boy suffering from cancer. On his bucket list, he had said he wanted to get married which led Robyn to set up a pretend wedding ceremony in the boardroom for them to get married. In May, Max revealed to Robyn that Zoe was leaving, and later told her that he intended to go with her to America. She confronted Zoe and asked her to promise she wouldn't break his heart again and although she said she wouldn't, Robyn didn't believe her. This made Zoe reconsider and she left for the airport alone. Robyn later realised the impact of her actions and decided to drive Max to the airport. Despite her efforts, Zoe still left without Max and told him she couldn't face the thought of hurting him again. and Robyn at the engagement in May 2016.]] Later in the month, David overheard Robyn saying how hard he was to talk to, but they soon worked together in bringing a couple back together. At the end of their shift, they went to the mortality cafe to celebrate their engagement, and Robyn decided she should ask Connie if they could set one up at the hospital. In June, Robyn was in the process of planning her first mortality cafe meeting with David at The Hope & Anchor across the road from the ED. David baked a cake, and Robyn met Glen Thomas whilst there whom she had bumped into in the ED. The following week, he attended their next meeting where they'd planned to meet. They shared an awkward kiss before she left to go back to work. However, towards the end of the month she found him waiting for her outside the ED with cake, and they decided to go to the café once again. At the start of July, Robyn received a delivery of flowers from Glen, and although she didn't realise, this upset Rita as she was going through relationship issues with Iain at the time. However, the following week David discovered that Glen had been lying to Robyn all along when he found no traces of his wife on social media or the hospital's filing system. He confronted Glen with Robyn, and he was forced to admit the truth that he'd made it all up. Robyn was distraught and shouted at Glen, and turned to David for comfort. Later in the summer, Glen was admitted to the ED having sustained several lacerations to his face after what was assumed to be a drunken fall. It later transpired that he has a brain tumour, and eventually David informed Robyn that he was there so he could tell her. He admitted that he made up the story about his wife so Robyn didn't pity him for being ill. Although he was reluctant to have treatment given the severity of the tumour, Robyn encouraged him to go through with it, and they shared a kiss and got back together. Personal life In 2015, Robyn entered a brief relationship with Zach Manley, a delivery man who frequently visited the ED. She broke up with him in July after admitting it wasn't working out as they had nothing in common. In June 2016, she first met Glen Thomas and he attended her mortality café where they both hit it off. They shared their first kiss the following week. However she angrily ended the brief relationship in July when David told her that Glen lied about being a widow, as he'd never been married. Soon after the incident with Glen, Robyn and David become good friends. When he was admitted that summer, Robyn and him got back together after the truth got out about his illness. Trivia *During her time as a student nurse, her mentor was Linda. *Robyn loves social networking sites like Facebook and Twitter and is a whiz with computers. *She gets on well with old people and hates to see them neglected or marginalised. *Robyn was conceived in a garden shed, hence why her dad called her Robyn. *Robyn is scared of Hanssen. *Her star sign is Taurus. Behind the scenes has portrayed Robyn since 2013.]] Amanda Henderson portrays Robyn in Casualty. Despite Henderson's praised portrayal of Robyn, it's been noted that the character is weak, and lacks major story lines like the other main characters. To date, Robyn has only centric episodes which were in series 27. Her character has had low importance overall and in main storylines on the show. Appearances :See also: Character appearances and Category:Robyn centric. Robyn made her first appearance in January 2013 in the episode "Rabbits in Headlights" as a student nurse, and had her first day as a band 5 nurse in the May 2013 episode "The Morning After". References Category:Characters Category:Present characters Category:Female characters Category:Nurses Category:Student nurses Category:2013 arrivals